The Bachelorette
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Emma finds herself in the middle of The Bachelorette where she is faced with all of the men who are attracted to her. She has to make a choice but is it all real? One-shot. Just a crazy idea I had this afternoon and couldn't get off my mind! Give it a chance and review please!


**_The Bachelorette_**

Emma didn't know how she had gotten to Granny's when the last thing she remembered was going to bed on Hook's boat but she felt like everyone was watching her as Henry asked her to sit down in a big red chair she had never seen before. She vaguely thought that Gold or Regina might have had something to do with whatever was happening to her right now but her mind quickly focused on what was happening only to forget everything else.

"What's going on kid?" She asked wasn't sure why, her mind was foggy at the moment, but she felt that he wasn't supposed to be there.

"We're going to help you make a decision!" Henry replied as the blue fairy waved her wand and everything changed around Emma.

In front of her was some sort of stage with a mic in front of it and 6 chairs in the back. Five of them were lined up in the back and facing her while the other one was off to the side but still facing her.

"What is this? What's happening?" Emma asked her son who was nowhere to be seen.

She thought that she was alone until she looked behind her and saw the entire town sitting and watching like she was about to give them the most interesting show of their lives. She searched the crowed but if she recognized most of them, she couldn't see Henry or her parents anywhere. However, she could see Mr. Gold and Bella sitting side by side and Regina sitting all alone. She could see Leroy and his brother dwarfs, Granny and Ruby, Cinderella, her prince and their baby... But neither her parents or anyone else that would have been able to give her an answer.

Suddenly, Sidney Glass walked on stage and was welcomed by applause from the town behind her. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in jail or something for what Regina made him admit he did to Katherine? Did breaking the curse erase this as well? He interrupted her train of thoughts when he started to talk as if he was presenting some famous TV show.

"Welcome everyone to our own version of the Bachelor. We're all here to help Emma Swan choose who she's going to marry." He said, shocking Emma.

"What? Who put you up to this? Who said anything about getting married?" Emma asked, not getting an answer as Sydney kept on talking cheerfully:

"To help her choose, let's all welcome her son Henry!"

Emma watched as her son came on the stage waved at the applauding crowed and went to sit on a chair next to her. Still, she felt like he wasn't supposed to be there, like there was something wrong.

"Next we're all going to welcome happily her mother, Snow White aka Mary Margaret Blanchard and her father Prince Charming aka David Nolan." Sidney added as the town cheered wildly for the royal couple holding hands who, just like Henry, came to sit by her side.

"I don't understand..." Emma said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we're here to help you choose." Her mother said kindly before she brought her attention back to the stage.

"Let's also welcome one of Emma's friends, the giant Anton or Tiny as some people call him." Sidney announced as Anton went to sit by Henry's side.

"Now that everyone is ready, let's welcome Doctor Archie Harper, aka Jiminy Cricket who's here to make sure we don't overlook anything. If at any point we report a false event or forget something important, Doctor Harper will ring the bell and rectify the situation!" Sidney said as Doctor Harper, and his dog, took a seat on the chair that was to the side. As Emma watched carefully, she couldn't see a bell anywhere.

"If everyone is ready let's welcome the gentlemen who wish to be Emma's next Love interest!" Sidney said as the town cheered.

"What? How? No!" Emma said but nobody was listening to her.

"First of, we have Neal Cassidy aka Bealfire. He's Emma's first big love and Henry's father. They have a pretty big and heavy history together since Emma went to jail because of him and he abandoned her. He's also Rumpelstiltskin's son. He was engaged to the wrong woman up until recently but got his senses back and now he wants to be a family with Emma and their son Henry again. Let's welcome Neal on the stage!"

Neal arrived, waved at the crowed, smiled at Emma and went to sit on the first chair.

"Next we have Pinocchio, aka August Booth. We all know him from back home. He was supposed to look after Emma after they arrived here but got distracted by life's numerous tentations. He's also the reason Neal left Emma and let her go to jail but we now all know that it was for her own good. He's done his best to make up for his past mistakes too. He's been carrying a torch for her for a while and now he wants his chance. he's also driving a motorcycle which, we all agree, is pretty sexy for a young man as handsome as he is. With him she has the certitude that he wouldn't cheat on her since he would turn into wood the minute he did. Let's give a warm welcome to August!"

August arrived, a man, made of bones, blood and skin. He waved and Emma noticed, as he went to sit by Neal, that he got a little more applause than Neal. Then something came in her mind. Wasn't he supposed to be back to a child? She vaguely remembered him being rebooted after being hurt...

"Next we have the Huntsman, aka Sheriff Graham." Sidney said as people cheered like there was nothing shocking there.

"But he was dead, Regina killed him! I saw him die!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh honey, you should know better than to think he was going to stay dead. There's magic now!" Snow told her daughter.

"But magic can't bring back the dead! If it could Regina wouldn't be so lonely right now!" Emma replied.

"Don't question it Emma, just enjoy it." her father replied as Sidney went on with the introduction:

"He was our good sheriff and died after he was one of the first to get his memory back. He quickly fell in love with Emma and the reason he got his memory back was because he kissed her. He also has a strong link to Emma because he saved her mother's life and Emma wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. If Emma doesn't choose him, he'll just be dead again. Let's give a warm welcome to the Huntsman!" Sidney cheered as Graham waved to the crowed that didn't seem surprised to see him here and went to sit on his chair.

"Next we have Captain Hook, aka Killian Jones. He used to be involved with Mila, Neal's mother and now that he has given up on killing Rumpelstiltskin, he's ready for love again. He's charming of course and knows how to stay young. They are a lot alike and he's very taken with the pretty Emma. He doesn't mind fighting to get what he wants and is willing to take her wherever she wants to go on his boat. Life with him will never be boring for her. He's also willing to raise her son if he wishes to come with them on the boat"

Captain Hook walked in front of the stage, waved his hook to the crowed and went to seat down.

"Who else could they possibly call up there?" Emma whispered.

"And last but not least, let's welcome Jefferson, aka the Mad Hatter. He kidnapped Emma with the hope that she would make him a portal and fell for her in the process. He has a daughter that's Henry's age and knows how to be a father. He has been through some hard times in his life too, especially because of our dearest Evil Queen Regina and would be of great support to Emma and her son. He owns a very big house in Storybrook where Emma and her family would be welcome and is capable of giving her anything she wishes in this world. However in the enchanted forest he only owns a small cottage and has very few money."

Jefferson arrived wearing one of the hats Emma had made when he was holding her. He saluted the crowed and went to take his seat with the others.

"This is ridiculous." Emma said.

"Don't worry, you'll get to have your say later Miss Swan." Sidney replied kindly.

"I surely hope so!" Emma said.

"Now, each of the candidates will take their turn telling Emma why they would be better for her." Sidney announced before he handed Neal his mic.

"Emma, I know I never should have left you and and never should have listened to August... I was weak but not anymore. I'm here and I'm ready to fight for us to be the family we always should have been. I never stopped loving you!" Neal said before he handed August the mic.

"Emma, I know we're friends. I haven't been there for you in the past as much as I should have been but I'm here now and you know, deep down, that I would be good for you. You would love life with me. You know it. I'll be good for you and Henry. " August ended it with a charming smile before he gave the mic to Graham.

"Emma, you wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me and I wouldn't have recovered my memory if it weren't for you. You awoke everything in me with just one single kiss, it has to mean something. We should try and find it out together." When he was done, he handed the mic to Hook.

"Swan, there isn't much to say. You need adventure in your life, you need someone who will challenge you and keep you on your toes if you don't want life to get boring. You know that deep down, I'm the one for you." He smiled and gave Jefferson the mic.

"Emma, we don't know each other very well but I know that you felt it too, whatever is between us, you felt it when we were close together. My daughter and your son would have fun together and we'll fight together against Regina." Jefferson said before he handed the mic back to Sidney.

"Well, I'm sure we gave Miss Swan quite a lot to think about. Doctor Harper, did we forgot to mention anything important about anyone?" Sidney asked.

"Well, to be truthful, I think we covered everything." He replied simply.

"Great!" Sidney cheered as he turned back to Emma and the people around her.

"Now, I'm sure everyone has something to say. Henry, Anton and Emma's parents have their say in this. Let's start with her son Henry." Emma vaguely wondered why Anton had a say in he love life at all but she let it go, she felt like she wouldn't get this thing canceled anyway.

"I'd love to see my dad with my mom again but I know she'll make sure he stays in my life anyway. I think August will be better off as her friend. Graham would be good too for my mom but he used to be involved with my other mom Regina and it would be weird. Captain Hook would be fun for a while but I think my mom wants to stay put now, she doesn't need to travel all over the worlds. As for Jefferson, I like Paige, his daughter and wouldn't mind having her as a sister but I don't think he and my mom know each other well enough." Henry explained.

"This is crazy." Emma muttered, not believing anything that was going on.

"Yeah, I agree with Henry, Hook isn't good for Emma. Personally I think she should be with either August or Neal." Anton said.

"Snow White, Charming, what do _you_ think your daughter should do?" Sidney asked them.

"Well, she should simply follow her heart on this. Following your heart is always important." Snow replied like it was obvious.

"I agree with Snow. I know who I don't want to see her with but in the end, she's the one that's going to have to choose." David replied.

"And who don't you want to see her with?" Sidney asked.

"Well, I don't really want to see my only daughter with a man like Hook. As for the others, I really don't know but if she still loves Neal like we all think she does, she should just choose him." David replied.

"Now, Emma, what do you think of all of this?" Sidney finally asked her.

"I think that all of this is ridiculous. I'm perfectly capable of making a choice on my own." She replied.

"Then do it." Doctor Harper said.

"I will." Emma replied.

"You need to make a choice now mom." Henry told her.

"Why? I don't need to do anything!" Emma objected.

"Yes you do darling." Killian Jones said as he stood up, along with all the other choices.

"Why is it so important for me to make a choice now?" She almost yelled.

"Because honey, your clock is ticking. You can't spend your entire life running away from love. You have to choose now." Her mother told her.

Then, before Emma could say anything, they were all repeating over and over again "choose, choose, choose...".

Knowing that if she wanted it to stop she needed to make a decision, she decided, in her mind, that she didn't want August since he had recently been changed back into a kid. She didn't know why he was an adult now but she figured it wouldn't last. As soon as she had thought it, August turned back into a kid and walked calmly back to his father.

As disturbing as this was, Emma knew she couldn't stop now she she decided that it wouldn't be Graham either since he was dead and so he vanished from the stage.

Immediately after, she decided that Jefferson wasn't for her either so he left the stage and went back in the crowd to sit with his daughter. She didn't have to say anything, all she had to do is think the decision and it happened in front of her.

Now she was standing with Hook and Neal in front of her.

"Neal...We both know that your dead..." She whispered.

Somehow, he heard her over the noise and replied.

"You don't know that. I was shot in the stomach and fell through a portal but I could still be alive somewhere... You know that you'd feel it if I was dead. Our love is that strong... You know it!" Neal told her.

"I... I don't know." Emma said as she looked between Neal and Hook.

"You have to choose mom." Henry said.

"You can't drag them both along forever Emma." Snow told her daughter.

"You know it isn't fair to them." David said.

"Come on, choose already Emma. You know what you want to do!" Anton told her as the town behind her kept yelling for her to choose.

"I can't." Emma said.

The noise was too much, she couldn't think anymore, she couldn't make a decision like this.

She kept repeating over and over again "I can't, I can't, I can't..."

.

Suddenly, Emma shot up and realised she was on a bed, still on the boat and that her mother was trying to wake her up.

"It must have been one hell of a dream." David said.

"A weird one." Emma replied as she replayed it in her mind.

Could it be true? Could Neil still be alive? Should she give Hook a chance and forget that he used to be with Neal's mom or hold on until she had proof of Neil's death?

"What was it about?" Her mother asked her sweetly.

"Choices I have to make...Love..." She replied.

"Well, if you ever need advice, you know that I'm here!" Snow told her daughter before she added:

"I came to tell you that we were about to go on the land to see if we can find traces of what happened to Henry."

"I'll be right there.I just need to freshen up a bit." Emma replied.

Henry was her priority, she would have plenty of time to make a decision when Henry will be safe with her.

* * *

_**This was a last minute inspiration. I hope you liked it. This is my first Once Upon a Time fanfiction!**_

_**Please leave a review behind!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


End file.
